the boy, the dragon, the kind man, the enemy
by Hiccupyoulittleshit
Summary: time seemed to slow in that moment, a boy, a dragon, and arrow, and enemy. Rated k for slight violence.
1. The boy, The dragon, The arrow

**ok so this is what i write while i am in theology and i get bored, hope you like it!**

* * *

Time seemed to slow in that moment. An arrow. A dragon. a boy. An enemy. The enemy had shot the arrow at the dragon and the boy being who we was, launched himself in font of the arrow. The boy felt the arrow pierce his skin. He felt the white hot pain. He herd himself scream. He stumbled backwards. He stopped and looked down. The arrow was sticking out of his stomach, blood dripping. He turned to the dragon. It was looking at him in sadness and fear. The boy smiled and whispered ." i'm sorry." Then he fell, landing on his side. The dragon rushed over to the boy, nudging him, trying to rouse him. The boys eyes opened, "go, get outta here you...crazy dragon"he said.

The enemy smiled and laughed at the dragons petty attempts to save the boy. But the second enemy frowned. He didn't like what he was seeing. He rose his hand and shouted , "wait!". He walked over to the boy and the dragon. He shook the boys shoulder, causing the boy to look weakly up at him. " what" the boy whispered. The second enemy looked at the boy sympathetically. I'll get you and the dragon out of here" he said. The second enemy's face morphed from enemy, to kind man.

The kind man turned to the enemy and growled. " go away!" he shouted. The enemy chuckled. " what, you protect him now? what a pity, I will just have to end yo both." The enemy shot an arrow, the arrow hit the kind man in the side. He fell to the ground in a fake unconscious state. The enemy nodded and left, satisfied.

The kind man soon stood, ripping the arrow from his side. He soon lifted the boy and told the dragon to follow. The kind man began to walk away from the tide. He soon began to feel dizzy and weak, and collapsed in a true unconscious state.

The dragon caught the boy and the kind man. Easing them to the ground. The dragon began to roar, shooting blasts into the sky, hoping that the boy's friends would find them. He soon gave up and curled around the boy and the kind man.

* * *

 **ok soo... yes its sort of a reprised version of the rtte episode a time to skrill ... i got bored don't judge.. there will be a new chapter. read and reveiw!**

 **-toothy fury**


	2. The girl, The boy, The kind man

**OK** **so hears chapter two. see ya on the other side.**

* * *

The girl flew on her dragon, searching the island for the boy. She sighed " we have to find them" she said. The girl saw a blast light the sky to her right, "there!" she said. The girl soon reached the clearing and spotted the dragon. She landed and ran to the dragon.. "where is he?" she asked. The dragon stood and roared. The girl cried out.

The boy she was looking for had an arrow sticking out of his stomach. The boy looked like death. He was pale, his breathing shallow. She looked around him. There was a man. An enemy, curled around him. The enemy was curled around him. He too was bleeding badly. The girl kicked the enemy away, and snatched up the boy. The enemy screamed in pain and woke up. " what did you do!" the girl screamed. The enemy stood shakily. Confused, he asked," what do you mean?. I was trying to help. I am not the enemy now. I am the kind man. " the girl was taken aback. " but he's hurt!?" she said. The kind man nodded. " so am I, see?" he pointed to the bloodstain on his side.

The girl sighed. " fine!, help me then. Help me get him home" she said. The kind man nodded. " as you wish" he said.

* * *

They flew towards home. The girl on the boys dragon, and the kind man on the girls dragon. The girl clung to the boy, he'd woken up and said a few things. one of with the things he said was. " the enemy is no enemy. he has changed for me, he has helped me... he is the kind man." Once they reached the boy's house, they patched the boy and the kind man up. Wrapping there waists in bandages. The boy and the kind man rested while the girl watched. The girl had almost lost the boy to the enemy. The dragon watched warily. staring at the kind man, unsure of his assumed position as the boys rescuer. He wondered when the boy would wake up.

Sure enough, the dragons thoughts were answered. The boy opened his eyes and sat up. Groaning in pain but soon adjusting. The girl shouted at him. " you!, you scared me. " she said. " and the enemy said he was the kind man now?!" she said. The boy smiled, looking at the kind man. " yeah.. he's he's helped me escape my enemy, he may be the enemy of my enemy, so he helped me. he put himself in danger for me. and... " he looked at the dragon. Forest green eyes looked into toxic ones. " hey come here."the boy said to the dragon. The dragon walked over to the boy and nudged him. Warbling. " i'm sorry to frighten you like that. I'm OK though." he said.

The kind man woke soon after the boy. " hello kind man, glad to see you up!" said the boy. The kind man smiled, " I could say the same to you boy, you nearly passed." he said.

The boy laughed. Then turned to the girl. " see I told you he was the kind man!" he teased. Earning a whack on the head. The kind man turned to the girl. They stared at each other. " I'm trying to show you that I am the kind man now, that I've changed." he sad. The girl shrugged, "the boy said so, but if you are lying, if you hurt us , I will end you" she said. The kind man nodded," I understand fully" he said.

The boy stood and winced. " come on, don't hurt him" he said. The girl smirked, " not likely" she said.

The boy looked at the dragon. _"that dragon'_ he thought, _" it saved my life... again"_ The dragon smiled a gummy grin. The boy smiled back.

* * *

 **OK so thats the end of this one there will be more I promise. please review and .. I take requests too i'd really appreciate those too thank you all, also if any of you cought the as you wish thing.. I just watched the princess bride and i thought it would be cute to have that there.**

 **_toothy fury**


	3. The boy, The girl, no Kind man

**ok so this is an ongoing story so yeah... well do so. lets go I can't type!**

* * *

Three days wore on. and the boy was getting tired. The girl had snatched the boy put of bed 3 days ago, telling him that he needed to be prepared for the next time. The boy had been confused to what the next time meant. The girl drug the boy through the forest. " the next time you need to be prepared " she'd said. Then she'd begun to shoot arrows at the boy. The boy had screamed and scrambled behind a tree. Now, three day later, she was dragging him back into the forest, the kind man behind them.

"I still don't see why this is necessary, I chose to get shot." shouted the boy. The girl sighed. and rolled her eyes. " you need to train anyways." she said. The boy groaned.

They reached the spot the girl has chosen. "today we will practice the art of" " dodging an arrow, yeah I get it." the boy interrupted. they went to work, the girl shooting arrows while the boy dodged them. The kind man watched them for a while, then turned and left, dropping a note.

the girl stopped firing at the boy so she could reload, giving the boy time to catch his breath. the boy turned and froze. the kind man... was gone. the boy heard the girl call his name, but he didn't care. instead he picked up the folded piece of paper. he unfolded it and read it.

"D _ear boy, when you turn around, I will be gone. but don't fret, I'm not wreaking havoc. I'm simply taking one of your'e fishing boats, ( why do you even have boats, you have dragons) and I will sail off . I am going in search of the enemy. To avenge those who have died. Goodbye, brother. - The kind man."_

The boy put the paper down, and sat on the ground. " he's... gone..." he whispered. He put his head in his hands. "I never got to thank him"

The girl looked over to the boy. " aw, cheer up, he's not dead. besides, was going to leave sooner or later." she said. The boy looked up to her. " but... you're right" he said. The boy stood and picked up the bow and arrow. He then proceeded to shoot the arrow. The arrow hit a tree that was thirty feet away from them. The girl nodded. " now that's how you shoot an arrow." she said.

* * *

 **ok so thats the part 3. there will be 3 more chapters in this story. thank you for reading and like and reveiw.**

 **-toothy fury**


	4. The boy, The dragon, The father

**ok heres chapter 4, I. uhhh... theres some fluffy tinginys and uhhh a tired boy... ok here we go**

* * *

the boy landed in front of his house. sighing, he dismounted from the dragon, giving it a quick absent minded scratch under the chin. the boy walked into hid house and sighed. "DAD!" he shouted. the boy sat heavily in his fathers chair. " gods i'm so tired... DAD!, are you here?" he shouted. the boy received no answer. the dragon laid his head on the boy's lap. the boy began to mindlessly stroke the dragons head, earning a soft coo. the boy's eyes felt heavy. " maybe he's out in the yard... gardening...' he mumbled. the boys eyes slipped shut. he let the land of dreams envelope him in darkness.

* * *

the father waled into his house, ready to sit in his chair and do his daily carving. he grabbed his knife and wood and walked over to his chair. he paused when he heard soft snoring coming from the chair. he looked at it, finding the boy, his son, asleep in the chair. His legs were curled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and his head on the arm rest. the father laughed. ' ohh my boy, some body is tired." he said. the dragons eyes opened and looked up to the father. the dragon sighed and went back to sleep.

the father knelt down and began to smooth down the boys hair. the boy opened his eyes. ' hi" he mumbled, still half asleep. the father smiled. ' how about you go up to bed, it'll be more comfortable." the boy nodded, and stood up. the father ruffled his sons hair and sat down. the boy stood, half asleep. he looked up at the stairs and decided, he was too tired. so he turned around and curled into his fathers lap.

The father lifted his arms in confusion. The boy curled up like a cat, trying to fit onto his fathers lap. His legs ended up hanging off a bit. The father laughed softly. " long day?" he said. the boy snuggled deeper into his fathers belly. " the kind man left today. I never... never got to thank him" eh said in between yawns. the father nodded and rubbed the boys back. "its alright, just rest" said the father. the boy nodded and let his eyes slip shut.

* * *

 **ok well as I typed this, I descoverd that green day dropped a new song 3 hours ago called young blood... OMGV MG OMG OMG fangirling.**

 **well im out.**

 **-toothy fury**


	5. The boy, The dragon, The cold

**ok so heres the new chappy... easy cash.**

* * *

The boy walked out of his house the next evening. the dragon right behind him. " how about we go spend some time together hey?" said the boy. The dragon nodded.

They walked down to the cove. The boy ended up laying against a rock. The dragon next to them. They let the sounds of the lake and birds lure them into relaxation. The boy sighed. His eyes slipping shut. He began to dream. He dremt about the girl, her eyes. Her voice. He dremt about the dragon. It's scales. it's kind eyes. it' living coo's. He dremt about The father. the thick Scottish accent, the calluses on his hands, the warmth of his fathers hand on his face.. wait... what? The boy couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard his name being called

* * *

The boy opened his eyes slowly. Blinking away the cloudiness. It was night, the sun barely visible above the tree line. The boy groaned. " son? said the father. The boy turned his head."dad?". he asked. " when, how... how long have you been here." The father sighed. " everything is fine, now. It's late, we should go home" he said. The boy nodded and stood, shaking the dragon awake. then they began to head home.

The walk was cold and quiet. The boy shivered. regretting the decision to wear only a tunic and his leggings. He looked at the father. The father was staring straight ahead. Unaware that his son was cold. Slowly and gradually, the boy began to slow down. His limbs seemingly freezing inside. The dragon nudged the boy, encouraging him to keep walking. The boy smiled at the dragon." thanks" he whispered.

The village came into view. The boy sighed, his shivering picking up. _"come on, almost there"_ he thought. The boys tremors grew stronger. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep warm. He felt his legs and body begin to go numb. _" no!"_ he thought. he looked at the father. " dad... I'm cold." he whispered. the father looked at the boy. the boy was pale. his lips taking on a bluish, purple color. his cheeks rosy. "OK" said the father. the father lifted the boy into his arms. the boy snuggled deeper into the fathers chest. he felt the father begin to walk again. " thank you" he said to the father. the father smiled. " lets get you home" he whispered.

* * *

the boy yawned. he could feel his father climbing the stairs to there hut. the boy was so tired. his eyelids felt so heavy, he fought to keep them open. he heard the door to there hut open, then close behind them. his head lolled to the side, but he put it back up. the father began to set the boy down. he felt his feet hit the ground. " thanks dad" he murmured, his words beginning to slur

the father let go of the boy. the boy was so exhausted that he let himself collapse, not even trying to stand up. he looked blearily up to his father. " m' so tired" he whispered, his words slurring even more. the father laughed. "i know. do you want help up stairs?" asked the father. the boy nodded. the father lifted the boy again, then walked up the stairs that lead to the boys bedroom. once he reached the top, the father looked down at the boy.

the boy had fallen asleep, snoring quietly. the father walked into the boys bedroom. he set the boy down in bed and draped the furs over the boys body. he kissed the boys head, then went to bed himself.

* * *

 **ok so that is that chapter. i uh don't know how long this is going to be anymore. so we;ll just have to find out.**

 **-toothy fury**


	6. The boy, The dragon, The end

**o so here it is... the last chapter... im so scared I do't know how to end it.. well, let just go**

 **oh thor...**

* * *

The arrow flew towards him. He felt the pain all over again. He herd laughing, He saw the kind man get shot. He screamed.

The boy sat up in bed. Sweating and gasping for air. He looked around. The boy was in his room. Safe, he thought. He looked out the window. The moon light was spilling in trough The boy's window, painting his walls with light. The boy felt a nudge on his shoulder. He looked and saw the dragon. " hey bud" he said. The dragon laid his head on The boy's lap. The boy began to stroke the dragons head.

He began to think of The kind man. He'd said "I will avenge those who died". The boy smiled to himself. The boy and The dragon sat in silence. The dragon occasionally warbling wen The boy stopped petting him. Soon the moon began to sink. And the sun rose. The boy was still awake, his eyes bloodshot. He looked down at The dragon, who'd fallen asleep hours ago. The boy was tired, but he couldn't sleep... and he didn't know why. So he'd stayed up for the rest of the night. He stared at the sun rise, absentmindedly stroking the dragon's head. the boy had zoned out, so he didn't here The father walk into the room.

The father instantly became worried when he saw the bags under his son's eyes. The boy yawned and sighed. The father smiled sadly, and sat on the bed. The boy jumped. "hey its OK son, it's only me." said The father. The boy smiled," hi" he whispered, his voice thick with sleep. The boy rubbed his eyes. The father began to rub circles in The boy's back. " what'd you do, heh, stay up all night?" asked The father. The boy looked at The father. "oh, I see," said The father. The boy yawned. " I guess I couldn't stop thinking" he said.

He looked down at the dragon when it began to stir. " mornin bud" he said. " I couldn't stop thinking about what The kind man said.". The father frowned. "what did he say?" he asked. The boy sighed. "he said, he left to 'avenge those who have died.' I didn't, I don't... understand why he would do that, he's going to cause more trouble, or damage... I can't dad, if he goes back to being The enemy, and he attacks me... he saved my life and... I wouldn't be able to hurt him if it came to self defense. It's just not fair." he said. The father nodded" aye, I know the feeling" he whispered. He kissed The boy's head. " you'll know what to do when the time comes. but now, you need to sleep. you look exhausted" The boy nodded. "ok dad, later" he said. The father stood and left.

The boy sighed, feeling his eyes shut. He wanted to stay up, but he couldn't. The boy fell asleep, his body slouching forward. His head on The dragon's head. he started to snore quietly. the dragon warbled, confused as to why his rider was laying like that. The dragon gave up and fell back to sleep. The father later came in and put his son in a more comfortable position.

* * *

 **ok short chappie... the cute chappie... the last, chappie... I uh... I take requests, and review and read and be a dragon and don't cry.. CRAFT!**

 **bye.**

 **\- toothy fury**


End file.
